Coping With Death
by NessaV123
Summary: Sam and Finn are back, and have great news. Finn/Sam. Sequel to The Fine Line.


**Coping With Death**

**A/N- Hi everyone! I wrote a story a long time ago called The Fine Line, about Finn and Sam. This is the sequel, I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road. If I did Sam would still be alive, Karen would still be there and Cesca would have died (I don't know why, but I really hate her).**

**Chapter 1**

**Steph's POV**

I sat in my leather arm chair, sipping a glass of echo falls, with a damp tissue in my hand. My tissue was wet with sorrow and delight, because I'd gotten her revenge.

Earl Kelly was dead. He'd killed my Maxine, and I'd killed him.

Not myself obviously. There are some things that cleavage can't do, but a phone call and a couple of grand can(**A/N- Steph is my all time favourite teacher, she had to have her own story 3)**.

**Rose's POV**

My Earl... dead. Why? I know he was bad, maybe even evil, but no-one deserves to die. At least not like that. All I want to do is drink...

I sat at my Asda's flat pack table with a meadow of tissues around me, all of them saturated with painful tears.

It was one thing to find out that your son, your angel, had shot one. But it was so even harder to find out he'd been shot, in prison. Prisons aren't supposed to be safe, but if anything, they should be gun free.

How am I going to tell Sam. Her boyfriend nearly died, and now her brother has. And Denzil he loved his brother so much. Marley he hated Earl, but loosing a brother is always hard. Loosing anyone is always hard.

I tried, with all my strength, not to blame myself. But I did, deep down, I always will.

**Sam's POV**

"Morning sleeping beauty", Finn said to me, as I woke up in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Finn! You're awake!", I screamed, throwing my arms around him.

"ARRGGGHHHH! Careful Sam, I'm still bruised", Finn winced.

"I thought... I thought I'd... lost you", I cried.

"You can't get rid of me that easily", Finn chuckled.

"I love you so much Finn, don't ever leave me... us", I sniffled rubbing my belly.

"I love you to Sam, so much, and the baby".

We shared a passionate kiss, it was short, sweet and magical. I couldn't help but laugh, as Finn's heart beep thing went faster.

"How is everyone doing?", he asked.

"Well: Josh has been worried sick, crying and everything; Lauren's madly in love, with Kyle; Miss Fisher's going on about road safety, made me talk in front of the school and Mum's pissed off, she rang your parents", I rambled on.

"Rose rang my parents! What did they say? Are they coming to see me? Are they worried? Whys your mum cross?".

"Well... long story short, they didn't care. Your Dad just said it was your own fault, and your Mum said she'd phone back. She never did", I rolled my eyes.

Finn sighed.

**Rose's POV**

I think I'd best tell Sam first, she'd be able too support the rest of them. My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen.

_Mum_

_Great news! Finn's woken up!_

_Lyl, Sam xx_

I sighed with relief, thank god he'd woken up. Sam was going to need him, soon, we all would. I didn't think Sam would be able to cope, without him.

I remember when I rang his parents, the bastards...

"_Hello it's Rose Kelly, Sam's mum", I said in my soothing voice._

"_Sam?", Finn's mum questioned._

"_Sam Kelly, Finn's girlfriend..."._

"_I thought his girlfriend was called Amy..."._

"_No, they broke up along time ago. In fact, Amy died"._

"_Oh, so what do you want?"._

"_Well, Finn's has an accident"._

"_And? What you telling me for? He's a big lad now, he doesn't need me to kiss it better!"._

"_HE'S IN HOSPITAL ACTUALY, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Your his mum, you should want to know, regardless!", I screamed at this idiot woman._

"_Well you never told me that, did you. Is he OK?"._

"_Ask him yourself, BITCH!" I said, slamming down the phone._

That woman made me so angry. I felt so bad for Finn, I went to the hospital and held him for hours. I'd better not tell him that though.

**10 Weeks Later**

**Sam's POV**

"Sam! Do you want me to come with you!", mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait outside, with Lauren, Josh and Tom. Finn's coming in with me", I said walking down the stairs.

"Where you going?", Den asked walking through the kitchen door.

"Baby scan, do you want to come?", I asked Den.

"Nah, I'm going out".

"Right then, let's go", mum said picking up her keys and bag.

**At The Hospital**

**Tom's POV**

"Hi Tom", Rose said before kissing my cheek.

"Hiya Rose, How's Sam", I said pointing to the group of youths around the vending machine.

"She's fine, bit worried but that's normal".

"So, are you finding out if it's a boy or a girl?".

"Well... Finn is but Sam's not. The kids are, I'm not, and apparently them lot", she pointed at the kids, "aren't allowed to know. Sam can't bare it when people know something she doesn't".

"Have they got any ideas for names yet?".

"If it's a girl Finn wants to call it Jess, and Sam wants to call it Rosie. If it's a boy Finn wants to call it Anthony, and Sam wants to call it Tom.", Rose smiled at last bit.

I smiled at Rose, as a slightly over weight nurse walked out.

"Sambuca Kelly!", the nurse yelled.

I watched as Rose went over to wish Sam and Finn good luck. She hugged Sam first and then Finn. I heard Josh make a comment on how Finn had pulled. We went to sit down, as the couple went in.

"Oi! Look at that young girl going in there, what a slapper", Lauren joked turning to Josh, "I blame the parents".

The whole room turned to look at Lauren then Sam, as the group laughed. Sam, Finn and Rose were bright red, as some woman tutted.

**Later That Day**

**Sam's POV**

"Will someone, please, help carry the shopping in?", My mother screamed, while walking through the door. Carrying a surprisingly large amount of shopping.

"I will", I volunteered going to take some of her bags.

"No you wont", My mum gave me THE GLARE, "not in your condition. You just sit down".

"OK", I said holding my hands up and sitting on the cream sofa.

Finn came and joined me, and gave me a peck on the lips. Me, unsatisfied, went in for a snog. During which my mum hit Finn round the head.

"No-one said you could sit down! Now, stop snogging and grab a bag!".

Finn, rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss. Mum raised her hand, menacingly.

"OK... OK... I'm coming", Finn said. Holding his hands up to cover his face, as I giggled.

Finn walked out of the door, and headed to the car. A few seconds later, Lauren walked through the door.

"Oh no you don't, Lauren Andrews", mum shouted from the car, "No-one walks through that door, without some of this shopping".

Lauren just rolled her eyes and went back out. A few seconds later I heard her shout, in pain.

"More than one bag!".

I just laughed as she walked through the door, with about fifty bags. She placed them in the kitchen, before coming to join me.

"Your mum just hit me", Lauren said while rubbing her head, "hard".

"She hit Finn too, she goes mental when she has to bring the shopping in".

"Let's see that baby scan again", Lauren asked putting her hand out for the photo.

I handed Lauren the black and White Photo, of my baby. We had four coppies of that picture .I had one, obviously, and so did Finn, Mum and we'd sent one to Finn's parents.

I don't know why though, they wouldn't care. Probably accuse me of trying to trap Finn, and steal their money. The bastards!

**5 Months Later (8 Months Pregnant)**

**Sam's POV**

I'm huge, and I mean huge. It feels like I'm pregnant with a Sharkey **(A/N- Get it)**. I want it out of me, I can't take another month of this. My ankles are swollen and I always feel sick.

I really want to hurt Finn. He's been great, doing everything for me, but he did this to me. We both made this baby, why am I the one who suffers. He is going to pay, when I go into labour.

"Hiya babe, you alright?" Finn ask with a huge grin on his face.

"FUCK YOU!", I screamed at him. The whole room stared at me, which consisted of Finn, mum, Lauren, Den, Marley, Flick and Mrs Fisher. Mrs Fisher was there, to talk about what to do when the baby comes.

"Sam!", they chorused.

"What! It's his fault, he got me pregnant!".

"It takes two to tango, love", my mum said trying to be wise.

"I don't care!".

"You wont be saying that when you've given birth", Mrs Fisher said trying to comfort me.

"It wont be Finn's fault then, it'll have been all you", mum said.

"Yeah, you'll be showing him off at break", Lauren joked.

"I hope not, it'll be staying in the crèche with prince", mum said.

"And my baby", Flick said.

The whole room just turned, dragging their jaws across the carpet.

"Your pregnant!", mum screamed.

"Yes!".

Mum jumped out of her chair and hugged Flick. She hugged her so tight, Flick turned red.

_Nokia Ringtone_

"Sorry everyone, I've got to go", Mrs Fisher said walking out, "Congratulations Flick".

**The Next Day**

**Finn's POV**

Me and Sam sat at the back our English lesson, with Mr Clarkson. I was worried about Sam, she'd been feeling off all day. I hope she wasn't ill, that could be harm the baby.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!", Sam screamed.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter up soon.**

**NessaV123**

**xxx**


End file.
